


Recuerdos

by Jaguaryu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Si ves la belleza en algo, no esperes a que los otros concuerden contigo.Si todos creen que es una locura enamorarse del hermoso caos que es Jim Gordon, no les prestes atención.





	Recuerdos

_Recuerdos._

 

 

—¿Qué es esto?

—Si no fuera una sorpresa, no lo habría envuelto en papel de regalo.

Jim miró a Harvey con escepticismo y con el atisbo de una sonrisa cansada.

—Ábrelo —insistió su compañero, con una impaciencia completamente impropia de él.

Jim tuvo el impulso de guardar el regalo en el bolsillo de su saco y dejar al otro con la incertidumbre de su reacción, pero se contuvo. Porque el día de hoy había sido más agotador que todos los anteriores y porque tenía la certeza de que el día de mañana sería más grotesco que el presente, porque Ciudad Gótica estaba más allá de toda salvación.

Y a cada día le bastaba su propio afán.

Si el regalo era algo que Harvey estaba seguro que Jim disfrutaría, seguro que lo pondría muy contento también. Y ver a Harvey feliz por su causa, ya era motivo suficiente.

Con tono burlón, amenazó:

—Harvey, te juro por Dios, que si una abeja sale de aquí-

—Jim.

—Te lo digo porque la última vez-

—No será así, lo prometo.

—Si es una apuesta con Álvarez, sí me voy a enoja-

—Si no lo quieres, me lo llevo.

—No, no, es mío. Aléjate.

Poniendo una juguetona distancia entre ambos, en la estrecha sala del apartamento, Jim procedió a abrir su regalo.

Si Jim se percató de la ansiedad en ascenso del otro, pretendió no darse cuenta y Harvey se lo agradeció en silencio, porque era _todo un sistema nervioso_ colapsando lentamente.

Con mucho cuidado, Jim fue desenvolviendo el regalo despacio, sabiendo que enloquecía a Harvey.

Considerando que el otro hombre le quitaba la cordura cada vez que lo veía en peligro por culpa de los gajes del oficio, Jim lo consideró una revancha justa.

Cuando finalmente abrió la cajita, lo sorprendió un brazalete.

Jim, maravillado, lo puso entre sus manos y le dio vuelta un par de veces, observando la discreta joya. Gordon jamás había usado cosa tal en todos los años desde que se conocieran, y nunca creyó que Harvey querría verle con algo así puesto.

Pero solo el hecho de saber que lo había comprado pensando en él, lo enternecía muchísimo.

Justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario acerca de que el acabado era sencillo pero elegante (lo que le daba a Harvey una nueva cualidad inesperada), notó que el brazalete tenía una fecha grabada en la parte de atrás.

Era la fecha del día de hoy.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, mucho, pero… ¿qué celebramos hoy?

Harvey se rascó la nuca en un gesto inseguro y la curiosidad de Jim solo iba en aumento. Ver al gran Harvey Bullock buscando palabras para darse confianza, tenía que ser lo más inverosímil que había presenciado en su vida. Y esto que eran policías en Ciudad Gótica.

Harvey era conocido por ser la lengua más rápida e ingeniosa por esos lares, y Jim podía dar fe de ello. Así que cuando le escuchó la voz temblorosa, empezó a preocuparse.

—Es… conmemorativo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué estamos conmemoran…?

Fue el turno de Jim para quedarse sin aliento, al ver que Harvey se ponía sobre una rodilla y le ofrecía otra cajita, cubierta de un clásico terciopelo azul oscuro y _demasiado_ pequeña como para que se tratara de otro brazalete.

Jim sentía que la sonrisa en su rostro amenazaba con quedarse allí para siempre.

—Más te vale que ese sea un anillo, Harvey Bullock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme, será muy bien recibida, se los prometo ;) No me enojo y lo recompensaré mejorando.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado~


End file.
